Through The Eyes Of An Innocent
by Admiral Daala
Summary: After being severely wounded on a mission and no chance of ever rejoining his squad again, Sunny resigns himself to a fate that his brothers only whisper about. Luck may have it for Sunny he finds a small spark of hope in the most unlikely of places...
1. Chapter 1

_Hi All,_

_this is a brand new fanfic I just started. LOTS more to come. Mostly OC's in this fic, but has to do with Clones I promise! _

_This story will actually have to do with a topic that runs very deep and personal to me and as the story progresses you will see why. Through these characters, I will share my thoughts and feelings and I hope you will enjoy the read. _

_So for now s__it back and enjoy the ride! _

_Please R & R and as always, I own nothing! _

* * *

><p>This was not how things were supposed to end up. He was the best or that's what he believed. This was an elite group of soldiers and he knew that it was his lot in life to be a part of this squad. He had trained hard, studied endlessly and worked out nonstop to make sure he was fit to a tee. He had made sure his body could acclimate to different altitudes quickly and fall from great heights without an issue.<p>

Parjai Squad, a sub unit of the 2nd Airborne Company and itself a part of the 212th Attack Battalion led by none other Clone Marshall Commander Cody and High Jedi General Obi-Wan Kenobi, only a few would make it as paratroopers and CT-0426 put his whole life to being one of them.

CT-0426 absolutely loved the adrenalin rush that jumping out of a LAAT transport or other types of vehicles into the unknown gave him. Every mission was a thrill ride that was until this recent mission. Not even his specialized paratrooper armor which had been designed to withstand high velocity impacts could save him from this fall. He guessed he should feel lucky to be alive, but if he hadn't survived then he wouldn't have gone back to the barracks as a cripple.

It wasn't like this mission was hard. A simple jump out of the transport, land in the correct spot and put the detonators where they were needed and get out. Routine right?

Wrong!

CT-0426 had his own routine right before he jumped. He checked that all his armor was in place, rifle was strapped and easily assessable and his parachute was ready to pull. Unfortunately due to some bad Intel, Separatists were also at their landing sight and before being able to pull their transport away and abort, the enemy opened fire and struck the belly of their ship.

The blaster ball had penetrated right through bottom going through the top of the ship and one of CT-0426's squad mate's was the first to meet his fate with death. He didn't have time to grieve for his lost brother as he and his commander stayed behind to make sure the rest of the crew which now consisted of two other squad members' jump out of the transports. The pilots struggled to keep the transport airbourne and screamed at 26 and the commander to jump.

His commander slapped his back for luck and he made his jump just as the ship exploded into hundreds of pieces. _Commander…?_ Was 26's last thoughts as he pulled his chute's cords. When the chute didn't open he tried again.

"Stang! Stang! Stang! You shabla thing! Open!" 26 shouted. He was falling too fast and the ground was quickly approaching. _I'm dead! I am so dead. _Suddenly his chute opened but his landing was still coming too fast.

Below his brothers watched with horror as 26 struggled to get his chute open.

"He's coming in too fast!" One shouted.

"He's down! He's down!" The other took off in a run where 26 had fallen.

"Sunny?" CT-0426 groaned miserably and tried to move his body.

"Shavitt!" he cursed. Blinking away the rapid tears that stung his eyes, 26 tried to take a deep breath which also brought him immense pain. _Okay, I just fell from god only knows how far. Looks like I have several broken bones, maybe a punctured lung? It really hurts to breathe. It really hurts to do anything. _

"Sunny!" He heard his name being called but he didn't know if he could yell back. The thought of being left behind for unknown predators to pick him off when he couldn't defend himself or even worse, the Separatists picking him up made him swell with panic.

Bracing himself for an onslaught of white hot agony 26 called out, "here! I'm here!" Gasping for a breath, 26 tired not to move any more than he had to. Hearing his brothers stumbled through the brush and make their way closer to him brought some reassurance.

"Sunny?" They called again. He didn't have the strength to call again. He was about to pass out from the pain he was in and was doing all that he could to stay awake until their arrival.

Finally their familiar heavy footsteps were right beside him and 26 shuttered with a mixture of relief and distress. "Don't move Sunny, you may have a broken spine or neck or both," that was his brother Ajax.

"I'm running a scan on him right now," Buddy, the squad's medical trooper started from Sunny's feet and ended at his head. "Good thing you had all your armor and helmet on-speaking of which, where did it go?"

Ajax looked around and spotted it about ten feet away. The sheer impact knocked it off Sunny's head, even cracking the side of it. Ajax gave a low whistle as he examined the now broken helmet.

"What's the diagnosis Bud?" Sunny wheezed.

Buddy sighed as he put his scanner away. "Well the good news is you don't have a back or neck injury." The medic paused and both men stared at him.

"And?" Ajax prompted.

"Bad news is that your legs are completely shattered, your right arm is broken in half and it looks like you have a punctured lung. A good dip in a bacta tank will take care of the lung and arm but your legs…" Buddy trailed off.

They all heard rumors of what happened to clones that could no longer fight. It was the end of the road. "Sunny," Ajax started.

"Save it trooper," Sunny said neutrally. "Since my back and neck aren't broken let's get to a safe location and radio in for pick up. Deliver the explosives first, complete the mission. Seps or no Seps, we came here to do a job."

"Sunny, I don't think it would be wise to move…" Buddy started to warn but even as beat up as he was, Sunny glared at his brothers.

"For the commander, for the pilots who were lost on that transport, let's complete it for them."

"Okay Sunny," both Buddy and Ajax nodded and as carefully as they could, helped Sunny up. Luckily consciousness didn't linger too long and darkness consumed him. His last fleeting thought was when they returned to Coruscant or Kamino the pain wouldn't last forever. Sunny knew what would happen to him but such was life for a clone. Right?


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi all,_

_Here is the next installment! Bit dark and rough, but it will get better for Sunny! Thank you very much for the reviews the are really appreciated! =) _

* * *

><p>Determined not to be consumed by eternal sleep, Sunny's body started to wake from obscurity. Feeling as if heavy weights were tied to his lids, he struggled to open his eyes.<p>

_Almost there_,Sunny thought to himself as a bit of light peeked into his tired eyes. It was almost too overwhelming at first. The bright florescent light stung his eyes even as they barely cracked open. He tried to move his arms to rub and shield his stinging eyes, but found that only one arm was working, though, it was protesting with tingly and overly sensitive nerves having to be woken up from non-usage.

Sunny opened his mouth to call for someone's attention, but he couldn't get his mind and speech pattern to coordinate with each other. Instead and unintelligible sound formed from the back of his throat and rolled off his tongue.

"Ah, I see that you are awake now," a heavily accented voice said somewhere around him. _Okay eyes, work for me!_ Sunny could hear some footsteps walk up and stop next to him. Finally getting his eyes to open, they slowly adjusted to the white, sterile lights and he tried to focus on the figure that stood over him.

"Whagoinon?" Sunny slurred.

The figure beside him gave out a snort. "I am going to interpret that as you want to know what happened to you." Sunny could hear some ruffling of what sounded like papers and then a clear of a throat. "I'm not going to get into great detail with you until you are fully conscious yet, but you were in intensive surgery for two days straight and in a bacta tank for two and a half weeks. When the medical and military board thought that was enough, they sent you here to recover and rest and discuss about the next step. They wanted to make sure you were going to recover well enough to even think about the next procedure. You have been lying in the recovery room for three days."

Sunny had finally gotten his eyes to cooperate with him and were finally fully open, but his brain was still very foggy and his whole body was sore. He realized that he wasn't lying completely flat and craning his stiff neck down he saw that his right arm was in a full bio-cast from his shoulder all the way to his wrist.

"You must have landed in a rats nest to end up like this," the man looked at Sunny with…what was that? Sunny narrowed his tired eyes at the doctor. Was he looking at him with sympathy? _Don't look at me like that you di'kut, you have no idea what my brothers and I sacrifice for your kind every day. _Sunny wished he could yell at the doctor, but he had a severe case of numb tongue. A cool glass of water would be nice right about now.

Feeling his body cramp, Sunny wanted to stretch and a discovered a new horror.

"_Will have to remove both legs…"_

His newly opened eyes widened as he tried to stretch his legs and found that he couldn't. Looking at the doctor with wild uneasiness, his question was clear.

"_Remove the legs…" _Echoed in Sunny's head.

"There was no other choice, I'm sorry," the doctor explained though there wasn't much sorrow in his voice. "They were too badly damaged and if they weren't removed it would have caused blood clots which could have killed you. You wouldn't have been able to walk anyways even if they didn't remove them."

Finding the strength within him, Sunny flexed his left hand making the sore joints, bones and muscles work for him and slowly lifted his arm toward his legs.

"CT-0426, I wouldn't do that," the doctor warned and Sunny ignored him. Wincing at the agony that the movement was causing, Sunny bunched up the sheet in his fist and dragged it off his lower half.

Two stubs cut halfway at the thigh were all that remained of his once strong legs. He stared blankly at them. _No, those aren't my legs. It can't be. _

He vaguely recalled hearing the doctor talking to him. "…Is an experimental procedure with bionic implants…"

"No," Sunny squeezed his eyes shut. He was finished. Completely gone were his career and livelihood. He would never feel the thrill of another jump. He would never see Ajax or Buddy again. That was the way of a clone soldier though, and he thought he could accept his fate with cool resignation and self-dignity. As he sat on the gurney faintly listening to this doctor talking to him with casual impartiality about his future, Sunny lost all restraint.

"What?" The doctor asked surprised.

"NO!" Sunny shouted. It was all too much for him to take in and swung his good arm around in an attempt to strike the doctor. "No! Just kill me now!" The next thing Sunny knew was that the world around him suddenly felt very heavy and sleep seemed to beckon him. He fell limply back onto his bed with the image of his amputated legs burned into his memory.

* * *

><p>Waking up the second time wasn't as difficult for Sunny though with a throbbing headache and aching body it still proved to be a challenge.<p>

Groaning as he tried to stretch upwards, Sunny tried to recall what got him in the position in the first place. _Crashing, hospital…my legs!_ His eyes flew open and the world spun around him. Nausea churned in his sick stomach and he took a couple of quick breaths until the sensation passed. When it did, he reopened them and glanced down. Hesitantly he started to pull away the sheet that covered his body.

"No, don't do that!" The familiar accented voice stopped him. Sunny dropped his good hand almost relieved that he had been stopped and let his head fall back onto his bed, turning it to the side to see the doctor approach him this time more reserved.

"I don't want a repeat of what happened yesterday," the doctor frowned at Sunny. "I have to do some tests on you to see how responsive your body and reflexes are. If you attempt to harm me again, I will not hesitate to sedate you and have you sent away. Do you understand me?"

Sunny closed his eyes momentarily and then reopened them. "Sorry Doc," he said hoarsely. "Didn't mean to hurt you."

"Yes, well I guess all you units are designed to react first and think later," the doctor made sure he placed the sedative in arms reach, not taking any chances. Sunny glared at the doctor. A man who had to be in his late forties or maybe even older, hair already covered with gray but neatly combed and eyes of cold hard blue steel which matched his sour demeanor, Sunny did not like how this doctor referred to him as a unit. He may be a clone of many, but he still could think for himself, feel pain which he was feeling a lot of right now and was worried about his brothers.

"Follow my pen," the doctor ordered. Moving the pen up, down and side to side, Sunny followed it with his eyes without an issue. "Good," the doctor wrote something down on a piece of paper.

"How are you feeling this morning CT-0426?" the man asked as he lightly hit Sunny in the elbow on his good arm, checking his reflex. Before Sunny got to answer a thermometer was shoved into his mouth. Sunny scowled angrily at the doctor. He waited as patiently as he could until the beep of the device alerted that it was done. "Temperature is normal. I am going to scan your arm and see how your break is healing. After that, I am going to call in some nurses and we have to change your bandages. Then I'll find out about what they want to do with you next. All in all, I am quite impressed that you have healed this much. You had a pretty deep puncture in the lung and the break on your arm was clean." Pulling out a scanner, the doctor made a "humph" sound. "Break looks almost healed. Bacta, wonderful material. You should only have to wear this for one more weak.

"I question your mental stability and whether you should be a candidate for this procedure, but we haven't had a case like you before. Most of the time this severe of cases are dismissed and…"

"Sent back to Kamino, we know." Sunny filled in. The doctor regarded Sunny with a look of tentative curiosity. "So what makes me special? And I am not mentally unstable. I was in shock. You would be too if you lost your legs."

"I'm sure I would but I don't think I would try and kill someone." The doctor argued and Sunny decided that it was a lost cause to convince the doctor otherwise. "I believe they picked you because of where you sustained your injuries. You but you should feel lucky, CT-0426. You are going to have a second chance possibly."

"My name is Sunny," Sunny was tired of this doctor calling him by his number. _Ignorant di'kut._

"I didn't know you clones gave each other names, interesting." Sunny furrowed his brows at the doctor. Obviously they were made of flesh and blood and weren't droids, so why wouldn't they have names or personalities?

"So, when will this procedure take place? And what is it?" Sunny asked.

"Well, now that you are up and responsive, I can take this information back to the medical board and they will talk to military people who are involved. They will make the ultimate decision. If they see and feel that you a candidate, you will be fitted with legs that are supposed to attach themselves to the remaining tissue, muscle and bones left in your thighs and quickly reconstruct muscle and tissue around the bionic attachment. If it works, your legs will look normal but be even stronger and better than before."

"So I'll be half machine," Sunny grumbled. Sunny wanted to protest against any machinery being a part of him. Bred and taught that droids were the enemy, what did that make him if he were to become half a machine?

"Will this procedure let me go back with my squad? Will my brothers even know that I have machines for legs?"

"I don't see what difference it makes if they do as long as you can return to active duty. That is the whole point of you returning."

_Of course he couldn't see it; we are disposable in his eyes, in their eyes. Just one more experiment for them to try. _

Sunny turned away from the doctor and gave a weary sigh. He didn't have anything to loose other than the procedure not working and then his knew his fate would be sealed for good. If it gave him a chance to rejoin his squad, his brothers and go back into active duty then it was worth being a different.

"Then tell them to get a move on it Doc," Sunny said determinedly. _It will work, I will walk again._

* * *

><p>Clones and droids did not mix well with one another and when the medical droid came into the recovery room to change Sunny's dressings, even wounded and sore as he was Sunny would not let the tinnie touch him.<p>

"Go get a human you tin can!" Sunny ordered. He may not have clout with nurses or the doctors, but he had to have something over these droids.

"Sir, I am ordered to change your bandages. If you are to become hostel, I am also ordered to sedate you," the droid's monotone voice made Sunny grit his teeth.

"Go and get a nurse. I will rip your head off you good for nothing piece of junk," Sunny ground out. "Legs or no legs I can still dismantle you."

The droid stood still for a minute, its lights blinking at him and Sunny thought for a second that it would actually attempt to sedate him. Finally it turned around and headed out of the room.

Sunny flopped back down and gave out a groan. Not normally one for losing his temper and known amongst his brothers for following orders to a tee and being cooperative, Sunny found himself becoming agitated with the slightest things. Could anyone really blame him? He had just lost his legs and now his future was in the hands of some unknown doctors who were going to decide if he was good enough for this procedure which they didn't even know if it was going to work. So yes, he had the right to be cranky and agitated.

After what seemed like a life time to Sunny a human nurse walked into the room with an armful of equipment.

"Thank you for coming," Sunny looked away as she removed his sheet and gently propped up his legs and began to remove his dressings.

"You are welcome," she had a tender voice which brought some comfort to Sunny. They didn't make any conversation and Sunny diverted his eyes to the blank, sterile walls as the nurse tended to him. When he felt her cover him back up with the sheet, Sunny looked back at her.

"I brought you some water and a couple of snacks. Do you need to use the refresher?"

_The refresher! _Sunny hadn't even thought about going to the bathroom for he had been unconscious most of the time and then he had been distracted up until this point. Now his body was suddenly telling him that he had to go. _Great, how am I going to do this? She can't pick me up…_

The nurse came back with a funnel and tube, Sunny eyed it suspiciously and then turned absolutely green. _So this is what I have resorted to, peeing in a tube. Why couldn't I have just died with the commander?_

"Can't I uh just use the toilet?" Sunny eyed the funnel.

"Not right now with that broken arm and in your other compromised condition," she said with regret.

_Compromised condition…_

Sunny scrunched up his face and gave a small snarled. "Turn around then." The nurse gave Sunny his privacy and he relieved himself. Feeling a little better, he cleared his throat to get her attention.

"Thanks," he said awkwardly.

"Just use this buzzer if you need anything. The doctor should be here within the hour," with that she was gone.

Looking down at his blanketed bottom half, he could feel the angst and depression trying to dig their claws into him.

_Strong, be strong. You will walk again. You will return and see Buddy and Ajax again. _

* * *

><p>Waiting had to be the hardest part and Sunny assumed what was hours later the doctor walked in reading another report.<p>

"Well?" Sunny asked.

At first he thought the doctor was going to ignore him, but then he put down the papers and looked Sunny over.

"Am I going to get the surgery?" Sunny pushed.

"Yes CT-0426, you have been approved for surgery."

"Sunny, Doc, my name is Sunny," for some reason, getting this doctor to call him by Sunny was important. He needed for this man to see why having a second chance in life was important and that he wasn't just another disposable unit.

"Sunny," the doctor let the name roll off his tongue. "Well Sunny, you are scheduled for surgery tomorrow and then will be transferred to a physical therapy facility if it is a success." The doctor paused and bit the side of his cheek. "We see a lot of clones come into the facility and not make it out. Nurses and doctors including myself start to grow hard and try not form attachments to our patients. That's why it's easier to refer to you as your unit number."

Sunny slightly cocked his head to the side. It explained a little of why this man had been so cold to him. "But I am going to make it out," Sunny said firmly.

"I hope so lad. Well luck be with you…Sunny."


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi all,_

_here is the next installment! Things are looking a bit brighter for Sunny! _

_Thank you for taking the time to read and leave reviews! They appreciated and always welcomed! =) _

_As always I own nothing of Star Wars_

* * *

><p>Sunny tried to sleep but he was too nervous and when the next day came for him to be transferred, his heart was pounding all the way to the new facility. He tried to concentrate on anything other than what was going on around him. Sunny thought of past missions, jumping out of transports and of his brothers. He wondered what was happening to them right now and if they had been reassigned to a new squad.<p>

Quicker than he thought, his eyes became heavy and he once again joined the familiar world of darkness.

* * *

><p>Behind his HUD he could see Ajax and Buddy free falling next to him. He knew that they wore the same silly grin he always wore during their exhilarating tumbles toward the terra below. With each jump Sunny found it liberating. There was nothing but him, sky and air and if his chute wasn't going to cooperate then well, he died doing something he loved.<p>

Sunny looked to his other side to see his other brother Boomer and captain Metric falling next to him. Wait! Didn't they die?

"Pull your chute Sunny," he heard Metric say calmly though his helmet.

"What?" Sunny answered dumbly.

"Pull your chute," this time it was Ajax and Buddy. Sunny looked down as the ground was quickly approaching him.

"Can't we just keep falling? It's so much more peaceful way up here," Sunny exhaled contentedly.

"If you keep falling," his commander's voice echoed, "you'll never get up. Pull your chute, land and walk away."

_Walk away…I can't walk._ "Wait! Commander!" The images of his brothers started to blur and disappear as he began to reawaken.

"Ajax, Buddy…" Sunny mumbled softly. Sunny felt light caresses on his face as if someone was wiping his forehead and then running their fingers through his hair. Why would one of his brothers run their fingers through his hair?

_Oh yeah…not with my brothers._

He fought the familiar struggle to open his eyes and was rewarded with a silhouette bent over him. At least this time the lights around him were dimmed and a bit more soothing.

"Metric?" Sunny said.

"Who?" the voice questioned. Blinking his eyes to get them focus, it took Sunny several minutes before he could start putting an image to the voice.

"Easy there, don't strain. You have just been through some major surgery and need to rest," she soothed and pressed her hand against his chest as Sunny began to sit up.

"Did it work?" his voice was raspy and he desperately wanted some water. "Do I have legs?"

There was a pause and Sunny's heart leapt into his throat. "You have legs, CT-0426. The grafting was a success. I'll have the doctor who is assigned to you come in and explain everything. I'll also grab you some water. You're probably parched."

"Okay, thank you." Sunny licked his dry lips and for the first through this whole accident he felt a little bit of hope. "I have legs."

* * *

><p>"The grafting was a remarkable success and the attachments took right to your skin, muscle and bones. It will take some time before the flesh has completely covered the bionics so we will fit you with special coverings so the sensitive skin won't be damaged. You will have all the same sensations you had in your legs and feet before your accident and sometimes especially in the beginning the nerves will be more sensitive. We are going to be putting you into physical therapy so you can learn to walk using these prosthetics.<p>

"CT-0426, if you make a full recovery which we have every intention of you making…"

"So do I Doc and its Sunny by the way," Sunny grumbled.

The doctor blinked at Sunny. "Yes good." The doctor shifted down toward Sunny's legs to look at them. Sunny was appreciative with the fact that he was getting another chance at life, but also was starting to feel a bit guilty. How many brothers, men, soldiers had been "reconditioned" on account of some injury in some cases less severe than his?

"What?" Sunny said to the doctor.

"I said, wiggle your toes," the doctor instructed.

Sunny tried. He glared at the robotic foot and willed it to work. He could see all the blinking lights and electrodes working but his toes would not move. _Work dammit!_

"That's to be expected at first," the doctor explained. "Your brain is still in a loop and trying to figure out what the heck these things are. A few more days and it should be able to start connecting the impulses your legs are sending."

"So when do I start PT?" Sunny was eager to start. The less he had to stay in bed the better. And the quicker he could rejoin Ajax and Buddy.

"Let's see first if you can wiggle your toes. But I would say in a couple weeks."

_Couple of weeks! A man could go crazy! _"Okay, thanks Doc."

* * *

><p>Focusing on his new legs and trying to get them to work while stuck in bed and having different nurses and doctors come in at all times of the day andor night kept Sunny very distracted in the following weeks. Tests were run to see how everything was progressing, if it was at all. Sunny was starting to feel the sensations come back into his legs and feet and the tingling soon became a nuisance to him.

"This is fantastic," the doctor, Banner was his name Sunny learned, "you are healing at a remarkable rate. The skin is knitting better than any bone knitter we have and obviously the electrodes are acting like nerves and have finally connected to your brain."

"That's great and all, but it constantly feels like my feet and legs are asleep and are trying to wake up. Will it stop?" Sunny was able to move his feet and legs a little bit but it brought no relief. In fact, seeing the gears move and make a light whine sent chills up Sunny's spine. No matter how many layers of skin in between the gears, he would always be reminded that he was half a droid.

"With time, but at least Sunny you are regaining feeling. I believe you are ready to start physical therapy. Don't get discouraged if it goes slow; think of yourself as an infant learning to walk."

"Doc, I was never an infant. I was born running," Sunny said grimly.

* * *

><p>Sunny had never been around a woman the exception a civilian or two and maybe a Jedi general, but he had never personally engaged in conversation with one. When she walked in the room the first thing he was drawn to was her long hair. He had never seen hair as gold as hers. It was like the wheat fields he had landed in once on Anobis. Sunny had stopped for a moment to admire the sea of dry gold as the wind blew waves casting a scene of peace and serenity. That's what he associated her hair with as absurd as it sounded.<p>

As she approached closer Sunny could feel himself tense. Bring on the air raid, the dangerous drops, but women? Um…no.

"Good morning CT-0426," her voice was like buttermilk, soft and comforting. Sunny found his body relaxing on its own accord even though his mind wasn't.

"It's Sunny," he said tersely.

"Sunny," she smiled. "I'm Julie and I'm your physical therapist. Doctor Banner has filled me in on your case and I have to say it's quite remarkable. Falling from a LAAT transport at that distance and speed, you must be a super man."

Sunny was impressed though kept in check. He eyed her over. Average height, skin as smooth and pale as the lighting above him, she seemed too delicate to be a physical therapist. It looked like if someone touched her she would fall to pieces. But looks could be deceiving as he and brothers found out constantly.

"I've worked on many broken bones, spinal cases and head injuries just to name a few. I've never worked with a clone before, but it shouldn't make a difference. We're all human after all right?" She laughed.

_Are we?_ Sunny was confused. Most doctors and nurses excluding Doctor Banner had treated him like a unit, a droid and while yes it frustrated him, Sunny learned to accept it. It was just the way the GAR wanted the public to perceive them so they did. So why didn't this lady?

"So what I want to do today Sunny is getting a feel of where you are at. How much movement you have in your legs and feet, how much feeling you have and how sensitive you are to touch."

_I bet pretty darn sensitive if you touch me,_ Sunny snorted inwardly.

"Let's start with the toes; can you wiggle them for me?" Julie moved to the foot of his bed and examined his bionic feet. The skin had only made progress down to his knee so the rest of it was exposed. Banner had not covered them up in the wraps just yet since Sunny had not started the PT, but promised he would tomorrow. Sunny was slightly grateful since he now Julie wouldn't have to look at the ugly electronics.

Sunny moved his toes and they made the same whinny sound he hated.

"Good Sunny, now can you move your feet side to side?" She continued to watch his feet. Sunny did, but started at the woman at the end of the bed. Something was definitely different about her.

They went on like this for another hour, Julie telling him what she wanted to see and he responded. He told her that he was starting to get feeling and it was like a never ending tingling sensation. She made a note of it and then went on to do some leg exercises.

"Lay back against your bed, I am going to bend your leg and you need to tell me if it hurts too much okay. No being the big brave commando." She placed his metal foot against her shoulder and he wondered if it felt hard and heavy against her.

She put her weight against him and started to bend his leg toward him. The grind of gears could be heard once again and Sunny suddenly yelled, "Stop!"

"Sorry!" Julie apologized. "I didn't mean to hurt you." She gently put his leg back down.

"You didn't." Sunny took a breath. "It's just, nothing never mind. Keep going."

"No, Sunny please tell me. Part of healing is talking," Julie made her way up to his side and pulled up a chair. "If you need to talk please let me know. I'm a very good listener."

"I don't want to talk; I just want to get better. We should continue," Sunny said sourly. He had a moment of weakness in front of a woman and hated himself for it. _Never again. Just grind your teeth and get through it. _

"Okay Sunny. Just let me know if you want me to stop." Julie continued with a few more stretching exercises which caused his legs to whine and groan. Sunny pinched his eyes shut at the sound which did not go unnoticed. Julie looked upon him concerned but did not say anything else to provoke him. Clones were a strange people and she would just have to learn as he would.

After another hour she put his foot down and made a few more notes to herself. "So you'll be back tomorrow?" Sunny asked.

"I'll be back every day until you are walking right," Julie promised. Sunny again noticed how gaunt she looked but didn't know why. Maybe that's how she was supposed to look. He shrugged it off.

"Rest well. If you are in pain call me immediately. I left my comm number on your stand," with that Julie waved and left the room.

"Thanks Julie," he called out to her. Putting his hands behind his head, Sunny already started to think about the therapist. Soft hands wait…she was there when he woke up! She was the one who ran her fingers in his hair and that buttermilk voice. He would never forget a voice like that. He was so sure of it. The girl was different but Sunny decided he liked it. Liked her.

* * *

><p>"You were there when I woke up weren't you?" Sunny asked as Julie bent his leg to his knee. She had him sitting up in bed this time and one leg was straight out while the other was folded up. She would make him hold the position for thirty seconds and then release and then repeat with the other leg. Sunny could feel the pins and needles of his nerves strain and protest but he had to work through it.<p>

Julie didn't answer and diverted her eyes away from him clearly embarrassed being caught.

"I actually don't mind," and he didn't.

"Everyone should have someone at their side," Julie finally raised her hazel eyes to meet his own dark orbs. Sunny slightly blushed and went to take his eyes off hers when he noticed a dark spot on her collar bone peeking out. Her shirt was loose enough to hang off her frail frame and the dark spot was like a blemish on her porcelain skin.

"What happened to you?" Sunny pointed at her shoulder. Julie let go of his shin and straightened his leg. She self-consciously moved her blouse to cover the spot.

"It's nothing Sunny," she slightly frowned. Evidently it wasn't nothing.

"Hey, talking goes two ways you know. You can tell me. I'm born to keep my mouth shut with top secret information," Sunny made a motion as if buttoning his mouth shut. For some reason this made Julie laugh hard.

"Maybe some other time," she said when she finally stopped laughing. "When you are able to share with me, I'll share with you. Deal?"

Sunny chewed on his cheek. He held out his hand to her. Her hand was so small compared to his big paw, but was cool and silky to touch. "Okay deal."

* * *

><p>They went on like this for two more weeks making light conversation, some about him and some about her. Sunny told her a little about Parjai Squad and the type of drops they had to do and he could hear the gasps she let out.<p>

"I'm afraid of heights," she admitted.

"Well then Parjai squad is definitely not for you," Sunny smirked. "Julie, can you do me a huge favor, if it is at all possible?"

Legs now covered by special leg wraps so the skin would not get torn or bruised in the recovering stages, Sunny was now sitting up right with his legs hanging over the bed.

"What's that Sunny?" Julie had one of his legs resting on her shoulder as she lifted it up, stretching the muscles.

"Is there any way you can find out what happened to the surviving members of Parjai Squad?"

Wincing as she put his leg down which again didn't go unnoticed to Sunny, Julie rolled her shoulders and looked at him.

There was a tiredness to her and a slight shadow had cast itself under her eyes. "I shall try my best Sunny. I don't have any military clearances other than the one to see you or connections, but I'll see what I can do."

"You're looking more tired than usual Julie," Sunny bit his tongue. That was rude and he knew it. "Sorry!"

"It's okay." Julie sighed as she stood up. "I am feeling a bit more tired than usual. If you don't mind Sunny, we'll call it a day. Tomorrow I would like to attempt to get you on your feet. I believe you are strong enough for the next step."

Sunny relied on his instincts to survive. They hardly let him down and right now they were telling him something was very wrong with his friend. As she helped him get comfortable in his bed though time after time he tried to wave her off telling her that he could do it, Julie always made sure he was comfortable so finally he gave up.

"Julie, do you see me more than just a clone?" Sunny asked. She furrowed her tired eyes at him.

"Of course I do Sunny. You're made of flesh and blood."

"Would you see me more than just a patient?"

"Like what?" She asked.

"Would you see me as a friend some day?" He asked cautiously.

"Why wait for someday? I see you as my friend now," she smiled. "Good night Sunny."


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi all!_

_Thank you for all the great responses to this story. It means a lot! Here is the next installment. Enjoy! _

* * *

><p>Julie was late. Sunny looked up at the clock to make sure he was reading it correctly. Fifteen minutes past the hour. As a soldier in the GAR if one was late for anything, one was punished. Julie would not be punished but Sunny looked forward to his sessions with her and now that he was making progress toward walking, he wanted to keep going.<p>

Why was she late? Did something happen to her? She looked so tired yesterday so maybe she decided to sleep in. Sunny heard footsteps nearing and then stopped outside his door.

He was disappointed when Dr. Banner and an unknown person walked into his room. "Sunny this is Dr. Nathan. He will be working with you on your physical therapy until Julie returns."

"Where's Julie?" Sunny demanded.

"She'll return in the next few days. For now you'll just have to continue without her," there was no room for argument. Sunny narrowed his eyes at Banner but didn't say anything. He had made much progress with Julie, physically and mentally. Now he had to work with the unknown. Well it wouldn't be the first time in his short life he had to adapt.

Sunny hissed and snarled at the man and his way of helping him. Unlike Julie, Dr. Nathan had the same mentality as the majority of doctors and saw Sunny as a unit and experiment to be worked on. Sunny would not complain though. He was not bred to complain. He just prayed that Julie would be back soon.

By the end of the day, Sunny's legs screamed in protest and when Dr. Nathan suggested that Sunny try and walk, Sunny squared his tired shoulders and raised his chin stubbornly.

"No." He said darkly.

Dr. Nathan met Sunny with a cold hard stare. "I order you CT-0426. I order you to try and walk."

"No," Sunny repeated again and his eyes flashed with ominous fury.

"You clones are supposed to follow any order given to you!" Sunny could see the red creep up the doctor's neck in anger and frustration.

"Yeah well maybe this clone only follows orders from someone who commands respect."

Steam practically blowing out of his ears, the doctor stomped away from Sunny leaving him on the bed. "Fine, you don't want to learn to walk no chip off my shoulder. The GAR can just send you back to the factory where you were hatched. Hopefully the assembly lines are coming out with better products than you!"

Sunny was glad that he didn't have his blaster because that doctor would be vapor and the GAR would have no choice but to "put him down." _Yeah well, screw you too._ Sunny fumed over the doctor's words but decided that an ignorant shabuir like him wasn't worth his time.

Every nerve, be it bionic or real screamed at him in protest. It never hurt this much with Julie but Julie wasn't here to fix it. "Banner," Sunny called into his comlink. "Banner!" Sunny shouted.

"Banner here, the doctor finally answered.

Sighing, Sunny said as nicely as he could with pain lacing though his body, "could you please come here? I need your help."

* * *

><p>"You really should have just cooperated," the doctor lightly scolded as he rewrapped Sunny's legs and then placed a sheet over his bottom half. "But Nathan was wrong to say those things."<p>

Sunny raised a surprised eyebrow at the doctor. "Careful there doc, sounds like you actually are starting to care."

Banner pressed his lips in a thin line until they started to turn white. "I do care Sunny."

"You sure do have a funny way of showing it sometimes. Or maybe it's me." Sunny smacked his palm against his forehead. "Of course! The stupid, ignorant clone who doesn't have any idea of the outside world and wouldn't know what compassion looks like. I don't completely understand Doc, my brothers and I bleed just like anyone else. We cry out in agony when in pain and laugh when something is funny. Why treat us so dispassionately?"

"To tell you the truth Sunny, I found it very unusual for the GAR to have us working on a clone. Most of us believe you all to be mindless drones, guess it's easier to admit a drone dying out on the field than someone with a conscience and soul with no choice." Banner finished wrapping Sunny's legs and handed the man a clean shirt.

"What a surprise. Do you always judge a book by its cover?" Sunny's voice was a bit muffled as he put on the clean shirt and then gave the doctor a disgruntled look.

"One of the many flaws of being human and there's no excuse. But even as a clone Sunny I think you also suffer from this fate," Banner said.

Sunny cocked his head slightly to the side. "Oh yeah, how so?"

"You see civilians as arrogant and ignorant to you and your brothers. You think that no one understands you and your sacrifice for our freedom. If you open your eyes and ears just a little more I think you'll see that people will surprise you. I know I have been surprised in more ways than one and I have you to thank for it.

"So back to our initial conversation," the doctor cleared his throat. "I do care Sunny. I think you do too otherwise why would you keep fighting?"

"Because that's what I was bred to do," Sunny shrugged his shoulders but now he wasn't so sure.

"No," Banner said slowly and unsurely, "Sun, while you have some time on your hands I think you need to revisit that question. If that's the only reason you are fighting then, well no wonder we all see you as drones."

"Banner," Sunny called out as the older man was leaving. The doctor turned and waited for Sunny to continue. "Never mind."

Banner slightly nodded and left the room. _Things were just so less complicated when I was jumping out of a moving vehicle. _

* * *

><p>His gaze was once again drawn to her hair, her lovely wheat gold hair. Tied up in a tight pony tail with some wisps framing her fragile face, Julie shifted her own gaze and gave Sunny a small half smile which caused him to slightly redden at the cheeks at being caught staring at her.<p>

"How are you feeling today? I'm sorry that the temp was so rough with you yesterday. I'm lodging a complaint against him and seeing that he is removed from this hospital," Julie started to slowly flex Sunny's right leg and then ran her hand down in a massage motion. She repeated the process on his left leg.

"Nothing I couldn't handle," Sunny shrugged.

"Spoken like a true warrior," Julie snorted. "But in all seriousness, how are you feeling?" She stopped the exercises and looked at Sunny straight in his eyes.

Dark shadows still lingered making her porcelain skin still look ghostly, but today she seemed to have a little more color in her completion. "Maybe I should be asking you that," he countered.

Giving a weary sigh, Julie had Sunny lower both of his legs. "Sunny, this isn't about me. I'm here to get you better so you can go back to your squad or whatever the GAR wants you to do next." Folding her arms over her chest, she lost herself in thought. Sunny continued to watch her, silently pouting. How was he supposed to be more open if his new friend wasn't open to him?

His gaze suddenly locked onto a dark bruise on the top of her hand. "You must have smacked your hand pretty good to get a welt like that," Sunny nodded toward her hand.

Julie twisted her hand up to look at what he was talking about and then covered it up with her other hand, though it was pointless. "Um, yeah," she said distractedly. "For the rest of the week I am going to have you ride a low resistant bike. It will start to get your legs in motion and the muscles moving and stronger."

"Julie," Sunny started.

"Yes Sunny," Julie answered as she brought over a hover chair for him.

"The first time I got tagged by a blaster it was in training. I was so embarrassed that I couldn't show my face around my brothers unless I was wearing my HUD for a week. Then I heard others in the locker room laugh and joke about their mishaps. I found it okay to talk amongst my brothers about my trials and errors and learn from them. Guess what I am trying to say is that if we are friends, you can talk to me as well."

Sunny scooted himself to the edge of the bed waiting for the chair to be level with the bed. Despite her fragile appearance, she had a good amount of strength in her which he could feel as she braced herself against him and placed her hands on his chest and back, using herself as a support in case he lost his balance.

When he was situated on the hover chair, Julie covered his hand with her bruised one and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Thank you Sunny."

* * *

><p>Sunny started off very slow on the bike, his legs protesting and sending the bionic nerves in all sorts of directions. Sunny gasped at the wave of sensations overloading him and even had to stop pedaling for a moment, causing Julie to worry that something had gone horribly wrong. Sunny had assured her that he was just getting used to having any sort of feeling other than the constant sleepytingly kind.

Julie had to constantly remind Sunny that he was not in a race and that slow and steady would get him healed faster. Sunny grew frustrated throughout the session when he found himself growing tired and his legs slipping off the pedals in lack of coordination.

"It's alright," Julie assured. "This isn't a mission to conquer. Take a break and then we'll continue." But it was a mission for Sunny. The sooner his muscles got stronger the sooner he would be able to walk and then he could rejoin his brothers. Gritting his teeth he dragged his tired legs back onto the pedals and slowly started up again.

"That's enough for today, you're going to hurt yourself," Julie stopped Sunny after another hour and this time he didn't protest. These legs were a lot heavier despite them looking like real ones and the rest of his body had to adjust to the weight. The skin had almost fully grafted itself the exception his feet. Daily tests and scans confirmed that everything was healing and proceeding normally. Now all he had to do was walk.

"So do you think by the end of the week we can give it a shot at walking?" Sunny asked and grunted as he slid back onto the ever humiliating hover chair. _Soon…_he thought to himself.

"I think so. You heal remarkably fast something we all can envy." Did Sunny actually pick up a hint of bitterness in her voice? He wasn't sure and decided to shrug it off. "I just want to make sure you are used to moving these muscles and can adjust to the different weight."

"I can adapt to anything," Sunny said confidently.

Julie turned her head and gave him a smirk. "You should try living a civilian life someday, but I have no doubt that you can Sunny."

* * *

><p>Julie had surprised Sunny and had taken him to the small cafeteria to share dinner together. "I know it isn't much but I figured it's better than having another meal alone and staring at the same boring walls."<p>

Looking around at his new surroundings, ignoring the few stares from the nurses and staff workers, Sunny turned and gave her another grin, "this is great Julie. You're right it does beat being stuck in my room." As food was set in front of them, the waiter stopped and stared at Sunny.

Sunny poked at his food until he turned a cold, sterile eye at him. "Want me to draw you a picture?" He snarled and the waiter took off in a hurried walk. "Di'kut."

"Di what?" Julie raised a questioning brow.

"Di'kut. It's Mandalorian for idiot," Sunny explained. He took a bite of his food and slightly grimaced. The hospital food had not been the greatest but it did beat the ration cubes he had been accustomed to.

"They taught you Mandalorian in the GAR?" she set her fork down thoroughly interested.

"No, but some of the instructors that were brought in to train us were Mandos and some of us really took to their way. Besides Jango Fett was Mandalorian and his blood runs deep. Not all of us feel that way, but a lot of us."

"Fascinating," Julie breathed. "What was training like?"

Sunny went on to tell her what his type of training was like. Though basic training was all the same for all clones, each went on to do something different and he was bred to be a paratrooper. He explained how they trained him to adapt his body to high altitudes and long falls.

After clearing their table, they made their way back to his quarters. Sunny found himself growing a little depressed knowing that the evening was coming to an end.

"So how did you get the name Sunny?" she asked as they made their way into his room.

"It's kind of an embarrassing story," Sunny mumbled.

"Ah come on, it's just you and me. I promise not to tell anyone," Julie prodded as she helped him into his bed.

"Okay, well after my first free fall test there was a Jedi general and my commander-Metric. When I landed I immediately took off my HUD and was smiling like a fool. The rush of the fall was just exhilarating I couldn't contain it. Seconds after I landed my brothers Ajax and Buddy landed and as luck had it the Jedi had to open her mouth and say, "Such a big sunny smile." She said some more stuff but my brothers were laughing so hard I didn't hear the rest. And the name Sunny stuck."

Julie looked at Sunny curiously. "You do have a sunny smile though."

"Awe not you too!" Sunny took his pillow and covered his face with it, trying to hide his embarrassment. When he slightly lifted it, he caught her smiling at him, which in turn made him smile.

"Okay, okay, I get it," Sunny tossed the pillow down. "I smile a lot."

"I like seeing you smile; it makes life a little lighter. Get some rest Sunny, tomorrow is another day."


	5. Chapter 5

"Julie will be in later today, but in the meantime there are some officials who want to see you and how well you have responded to the bionics," Banner explained.

Sunny wanted to ask where Julie was but at the mention of officials wanting to see him, he instantly went still. Before Sunny even had the chance to ask when they were coming, none other than Jedi General Obi Wan Kenobi escorted by Commander Cody walked into his room.

"Sirs!" Sunny sat ramrod straight and saluted. "I apologize for not standing, but uh, I'm not quite there yet sir!"

"At ease," Kenobi saluted back and then walked closer to Sunny. "We've heard much about you CT-0426…"

"Sunny," Sunny muttered. Cody shot Sunny a look and Sunny shut his mouth.

"Sunny," Obi Wan corrected. Turning his attention to Banner, the Jedi asked, "Can we look at them?"

Banner hurried over to Sunny and started to remove his bandages. After a minute, the bandages were removed and they stared at his legs. Feeling very awkward, Sunny looked around his room, anywhere but at the Jedi and the commander.

"Remarkable that the skin has grafted this quickly. If they were over his feet I wouldn't even know the difference," Cody said in awe.

"How do they feel?" Obi Wan asked.

"Like they have been in a long sleep and are just beginning to waken up," Sunny said. "But it's getting better and my physical therapist said by the end of the week I can try walking. They are heavier than normal human legs and I have to adjust to the weight, but well worth it if you don't mind me saying so, Sir."

"Not at all Sunny. Thank you for letting us see them," with that the Jedi and commander started to head out of the room. "Dr. Banner, a word."

"I'll be right back Sunny," Banner put the wraps off to the side and Sunny watched the doctor and the Jedi talk amongst themselves. Sunny didn't have to wait too long when Banner returned into the room with a blank look on his face.

"Doc?" Sunny asked. Banner did not reply but just continued to wrap Sunny's legs.

"Whoa, wait, what did they tell you?" Sunny grabbed Banner's wrist halting him from doing anything else.

Lifting his eyes to meet Sunny, the clone could see and feel sorrow, anger and disappointment radiate off of him.

"Doc?" Sunny asked and bleakness settled within him.

"They want to scrap this project. The Jedi said it's too costly and since money is strained they can't afford to continue it. They don't want to give clones a false hope of recovering from a bad injury if they see you. I'm sorry Sunny."

Mouth numb, Sunny sat on his bed dumbly not knowing how to respond. "So that's it. I'm done?" Banner only nodded.

"Then why are you still wrapping these things?" Sunny scowled. Banner stopped and stood up. "You know Doc, you had me there for a moment. You really had me going when you said that people will surprise me. Well you know what, they did. They surprise me with the never ending cruel jokes they like to play."

"I'm sorry Sunny, if there was anything for me to do or say to make them change their mind…" Banner dolefully said.

"Maybe giving them the same speech you gave me might have," Sunny said sarcastically.

* * *

><p>"There's no use Julie!" Sunny yelled. He was tired, frustrated and though he would never admit it openly, he was scared. He had been given a second chance at life and now it was going to be stripped away like it was nothing. <em>Maybe we are the units everyone keeps thinking of us as.<em>

"You can't give up Sunny, if they see you walk and become useful once again then they will have to change their minds!" Julie paced in front of his bed. "Let's put all humanity aside from this, they have invested way too much into you and it would be too costly to just throw you away."

"Apparently not," Sunny said defeated.

Setting her jaw, Julie stomped over to Sunny's side and sat down next to him. None to gently she grabbed him by the jaw, forcing him to look at her. "So you're just going to give up? Just like that?"

Sunny shook his head trying to get out of her grip, but she held firm. He had never seen the gentle; kind and angelic woman look so tormented and hurt. He lightly took her by the wrist and only then did she let go of his jaw. Her sleeve bunched up and more bruises could be seen on her pale skin.

"I am but a product at their disposal Julie. What reason is there for me to keep going when in the end it is pointless?"

"Sunny let me tell you something," she took his hand and entwined their fingers together. Taking a deep breath she continued, "You clearly noticed my pale skin and the bruises are hard to miss. I was diagnosed with a disease called breast cancer. It has since then metastasized to my bones and the doctors gave me a bleak outlook. They gave me only a few months to live and said I should go home and enjoy the time that I had. That was over a year ago. While I can't say the ride has been fun and lately it has been getting a bit harder to deal with it, what I am trying to get across to you is that if you quit now then you might as well just lay in this bed and accept your fate or you can push forward and tell the world to go to hell! Live each day to its fullest."

Sunny stared at their entwined hands and felt the burden of shame cast upon his shoulders. He wasn't sure what breast cancer was but sounded like a death sentence for his friend. She had found a way to keep her head up above rising waters and survive and so could he. He was still a trained soldier of the Galactic Republic Military; he was bred to fight, bred to survive. And he would.

Looking at Julie again he said softly, "I overheard one day someone tell the person they were visiting that they loved them. I actually had to look up what love was to understand why they said it. I know we don't have any personal attachment to each other, but do you think friends can still say they love each other?"

Unable to hold back an unruly tear, she let it slide down her delicate cheek and splash on their locked hands. "Yes Sunny, they can."

"I love you Julie." _I think I found my reason for fighting._

* * *

><p>Depression was not an emotion Sunny had ever dealt with before, but a deep, dark, gloomy self-loathing cloud descended upon him and he found it hard to break free from the fog. Sunny had looked up with the data pad that had been given to him a while ago what breast cancer was after Julie had left.<p>

He learned that there were four stages and what came with them and all possible treatments. Stage one and Stage two while scary yes, were not as life threatening as Stage three and four, four being the worse.

_With all of our state of the art technology and science, we haven't cured this? And these treatments sound barbaric! Radiation, chemo..what now? _And every case needed some type of blood transfusion. _No wonder she has those bruises being stuck with all those needles. I wonder how often she has to get these treatments._

"Julie," Sunny called to her the next day.

"Hum…." She answered distractedly as she set up the walker for Sunny.

"How often do you get treatments?"

"I have to have blood transfusions once a month and a radiation treatment every other month. Chemo doesn't work anymore."

"Does it hurt?"

"Yes Sunny."

"You're very brave," Sunny looked at her with a new admiration.

She gave a soft laugh. "No I'm not. I cry every time I go."

"I can go with you if you want, that is if I am still around."

"You'll be around. Let's give this a try." Sunny eyed the contraption in front of him. It was a walker with a harness attached to it. "The harness will give you the support and safety net if you lose your balance."

"We're going to try and walk?" Sunny asked dumbly. _Stupid question._

"Come on trooper, up you go." She attached the harness to his upper torso which was then attached to railing on the ceiling. It gave him the ability to move without the cord getting in the way. Sunny death gripped the handle bars of the metal walker and put all his weight onto his forearms, hoisting himself off the hover chair. His arms shook violently and he shut his eyes in concentration. Pressing weight down on his bionic feet onto the floor for the first time would be something he would never forget.

"You did it Sunny!" Julie exclaimed. "You're standing on your own two feet!" Peeking an eye open Sunny peered down at his feet. _I did it!_ _Now to get one foot in front of the other…_

He felt Julie put her hands one on his back and one on his hip in support. "Right foot first. Listen to my voice. Lift, forward, down. Then left foot." Sunny listened to her voice but concentrated hard on placement of his feet. As his right foot went up for the third time he felt his toe get caught on the back of his left heel and he suddenly found himself falling forward.

The cord that was on the harness tightened and caught his fall just before he hit the bar of the walker. "You okay?" She asked concerned.

"Yes," his voice was strained and irritated. There was no time to let frustration get in the way. Pushing himself back onto his wobbly arms, Sunny stood up and Julie continued to repeat the march.

After several more spills and one where he actually hit his lip causing it to split open, Sunny was walking slowly around the room without Julie having to count him off.

"I'm walking!" Sunny beamed. "I'm actually walking!"

* * *

><p>"They sure are taking their sweet time with coming to get me. Maybe I got lucky and they forgot." Sunny mumbled as he shoved some pudding into his mouth. He was almost able to walk at a normal pace now and even attempted a slow jog. He and Julie worked vigilantly together and when she wasn't around, Sunny continued his exercises by himself.<p>

"Don't complain it gives you more time to get better." Julie sighed. She hadn't touched any of her food; in fact Sunny hadn't seen her eat whenever they went to the cafeteria together. She was starting to look more gaunt than usual, cheeks were more sunken in and her hair seemed thinner.

"You noticed my hair?" She ran her hand through it and a chunk came out. She scowled at it and wrapped it in a napkin.

"Why is it coming out?"

"They are doing more aggressive radiation. The doctors said the cancer has spread. It had been dormant for a while. Guess time on that ran out." Julie rubbed her tired eyes and then smiled. "But when it's completely out, it'll take less time to get ready in the morning. No more having to wash or brush it."

"Your hair was the first thing I noticed about you. One of the drops I did I landed in a wheat field. It was like being in a sea of gold. Your hair reminds me of it."

Julie pushed herself up and away from the table and quickly made her way out of the cafeteria. "Julie, wait!" Sunny called after her. He wasn't fast and hoped he could catch up to her. "Julie!"

She stopped right outside in the hall and he saw that she was covering her eyes with her hands and her shoulders were slightly shaking.

"I'm sorry if I upset you," Sunny apologized as he hesitantly approached her.

"It's not you Sunny," she sniffed and wiped her tear stained eyes.

"Hey, I have an idea…" Sunny took her hand and headed back toward his room.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you talked me into this. You had such beautiful hair," Julie rubbed her hand on Sunny's now shaved head. He had convinced her if she were to shave her hair that he would do the same.<p>

"Like you said, easier to groom! It's very efficient." Sunny also ran his hand on his now cool head. He had seen other troopers with saved and even bald heads, but he had chosen the close military cut, still liking the feel of hair. But for his friend, this was a small sacrifice.

There was a knock at Sunny's door and Dr. Banner entered. He blinked at Sunny and then at Julie. "New style I missed in today's must haves?"

"Haha, funny Doc," Sunny and Julie rolled their eyes. "Any word from GAR?"

"That's why I'm here. I have been sending them regular updates about you and the progress you have made. They are intrigued," Julie shot Sunny a hopeful glance, "and want to do another evaluation. Sounds like they were a little too hasty in their judgment call. They are coming next week. At least that'll give you some more time and prepare for their arrival."

"This is fantastic! See Sunny, faith!" Julie beamed.

"Yeah, maybe there is a little out there," Sunny said quietly.

* * *

><p>Sunny finished off the week walking and now up to jogging. He was going to be ready for those GAR monkeys and show them that he was a life worth saving.<p>

"Sunny!" He was making his way down to the physical training room when his name was called out. He turned to see Banner running toward him with a worried and concerned expression on his face.

"What is it?" Sunny asked the doctor.

"Sunny, its Julie…"

* * *

><p><em>A little background on this story-my mom lost her battle after 5 years with Stage 4 bone and breast cancer. She passed away on 1225/2010. My mom was my inspiration and my best friend and it has been difficult loosing her. _

_I have recently been able to deal with some of my feelings and one of the ways has been writing this story. _

_I again thank everyone for their awesome feedback. _


	6. Chapter 6

_Thank you all for the wonderful words of comfort and support. You are all fantastic =)_

_Here is the next installment and I hope you enjoy. _

* * *

><p>Sunny appreciated the fact the Banner was risking in getting in a lot of trouble for taking him to see his friend, but right now the concern over Julie was foremost on Sunny's mind and thanking the doctor would have to wait.<p>

As they turned down a couple of corners and ignored stares from nurses and staff, Banner slowed his decent until they approached a closed door.

"Doc, this is the ICU ward..." Sunny trailed off. "What happened to her?" he demanded. "What's going on?"

Grasping onto Sunny's arm though Sunny didn't know if Banner was supporting Sunny or himself, he turned sorrowful eyes on him.

"I know you don't completely understand Julie's illness, but it has started to advance once again and she had a stroke during her radiation treatment. Her body is rejecting the treatments Sunny."

Sunny chewed on his tongue for a moment. "So she's dying?"

"Figuratively, we're all dying…" Banner tried to beat around the bush and soften the blow for his friend but Sunny wasn't having any of it.

"Cut the crap Banner. I'm not a stranger to death," Sunny said harshly. "How much longer does she have? Can I go and see her?"

"I'm sorry Sunny; I didn't mean to insult you. Her doctors give her an outlook of a month maybe two. But that's stretching it. The cancer has progressed much faster than anyone anticipated."

_A month maybe two? _Something within Sunny shattered and he clutched at his chest as the internal pain spread. He had never experienced this kind of pain before. What was it? He had seen many brothers die and while he mourned for their lost, he knew he had to move on. It was the way of a clone solider. But Julie wasn't a clone solider. She was a civilian. She wasn't just a civilian but was his friend, his best friend and she was dying right in front of his very eyes.

"Go on in Sunny she was asking for you earlier," Banner opened the door slightly and gestured for the ex-paratrooper to go in.

Suddenly Sunny didn't know if he had neither the strength nor the nerve to enter the room. Death was always at the fore thought of a clone's mind but here he was, at door steps and he couldn't confront it.

_Coward, she needs you. _Sunny felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to look at the doctor beside him. Banner gave him a slight nod and a squeeze for support. Taking a small but deep breath, Sunny entered the dim lit room. He then heard the soft footsteps of Banner retreating out of the room and the door shutting to give them their privacy.

His eyes immediately were trained on her still form and his heart caught in his throat praying that Julie hadn't slipped away before he had a chance to see her. He balked at how her skin almost camouflaged into the white, sterile hospital blankets. She always looked so fragile to him, but now, now it looked like a feather could shatter her.

Quietly as he could, Sunny pulled a chair up to the side of her bed and sat down. Unsure what to do, he gently took ahold of Julie's hand and willed any strength that he had to her. He wasn't a man of belief, but right now he wished he had some of that Force stuff that the Jedi flaunted to heal his friend.

Frail as she might be Sunny still thought she was beautiful. Her skin still smooth and her face relaxed as if already at peace, she reminded Sunny of the Omwati. They were a delicate and graceful people with sing-song voices, so much like his friend.

Julie began to shift and her eyes fluttered opened. A small smile formed at the edge of her red lips which stood out against her pasty skin, "Hi Sunny," she breathed softly.

"Does it hurt Julie?" Sunny felt stupid for asking if death hurt, of course it hurt! Questions fled his mind as he continued to look worriedly upon the woman before him. He couldn't articulate the words he wanted to say, feeling his tongue go numb.

"A little," she closed her fingers around his stronger ones and continued, "Are they still coming to see you?" Julie was deflecting attention off of her and Sunny didn't quite understand why. Didn't she want to talk to him and let everything go? Wasn't now the time to do that? When he encountered some of his mortally wounded brothers they had always let their frustrations, wants and wishes out as quickly as they could knowing very well it didn't matter if anyone heard them. It was just a relief that someone listened before their last breath had been taken.

Instead he answered, "Yes, but I don't know if I can do it without you," Sunny said shamefully. He tore his gaze away from Julie and closed his eyes. "You are the reason why I can walk Julie."

Summoning the strength within her, Julie's eyes flashed with bold fury as she grabbed his strong jaw forcing him to look at her. "I'm still here you di'kut!" Julie used the insult that Sunny had taught her not too long ago. "You are going to walk out on your own two legs and show those bastards what you have accomplished." Releasing his face but the fire not leaving, she continued, "You have worked too hard and come along too far to give up now. If you fail now, then you have failed me."

_Ouch! _Oh how that hurt. Feeling as if he had been smacked in the face, Sunny flinched. "I don't want to fail you."

Her eyes softening, Julie said, "Then open your wings and soar. Don't let them keep you grounded." Tears leaked down her face, her lips trembled and Sunny broke.

"Forgive me," he whispered hoarsely. He brought her hand up to his forehead and she could feel him quiver. "I was supposed to be here to comfort you. The big brave soldier now reduced to a sniveling sob."

Running her fingers on his freshly shaven head, Julie said caringly, "We're human Sunny."

"Are you scared Julie?" Sunny asked.

"Are you Sunny?" Her voice slightly hitched which told Sunny everything.

"I'm not scared of anything," He tried to sound stoic but failed miserably and only made Julie lightly grin.

"I'm scared Sunny. I knew that I couldn't beat this, but to finally face it, to face the end, it really scares me a lot. I thought I was strong and brave and could face it head on."

"Julie, you are the strongest person I have ever met. And believe me; I know a lot strong men and women, but none with your courage."

Her energy now spent, Sunny could feel her grip on his hand start to loosen and fall back onto the bed. Her eyelids started to droop but she fought to keep them open.

"Julie?" Sunny asked concerned. "Julie you have to promise me that when I make it through this evaluation you will still be here so I can brag to you. Promise me okay?"

"I promise you," her voice a faint whisper. "Soar Sunny." With that, Julie closed her eyes and fell into what Sunny hope was a sleep filled with pain free dreams.

He gently kissed the top of her hand and placed it next to her side. With one last look, Sunny tiptoed out of the room and into the hallway where Banner awaited for him patiently. Sunny took a deep breath, squared his shoulders and looked at the doctor.

"The GAR officials will be here in two days right?" Sunny asked resolutely.

"Yes…" Banner answered unsure.

"We have a lot of work to do and I have a promise to fulfill." With that, Sunny glanced at the closed door and then walked determinedly back to the physical therapy room with Banner chasing at his heels.


	7. Chapter 7

_Hi All,_

_thank you once again for your wonderful support and reviews. You all make it worth writing =) _

_Hope you enjoy this installment! _

* * *

><p>Sweat dripped from Sunny's face as he continued to jog on the treadmill with weights strapped onto his biceps and the fleshy part of his thighs. He also had Banner attach the harness that Julie had constructed so that if he lost his balance it would catch him. He had put the treadmill on a setting so it would be like running through sand, giving his legs a long and strenuous workout building up the much needed muscles.<p>

He had been at this for two hours straight and ignored the warnings of Banner that he was over doing it. Sunny had to overdo it. Every time a spike of pain from his leg shot up his body and taunted him to quit his thoughts drifted to Julie and the promise he made to her that he would make it back to his brothers. He would make it for her.

Gulping for a breath, Sunny pushed on until suddenly the machine came to a complete stop.

"Enough," Banner commanded. "You are going to hurt yourself and that won't do you any good when those officials come."

"It can't be enough," Sunny panted. "I promised," Sunny took a couple of breaths and wiped the sweat from his eyes, "I promised her Banner."

"I know Sunny, but don't break it by breaking yourself. Come on, a massage on your muscles and then a lighter exercise. Then we'll work back up to a light jog."

Banner was no idiot. He knew what these GAR officials were looking for in Sunny: if his strength had returned, how strong he was on the new bionic legs and how much of an advantage this clone would give them in the battle field. First he would have to strengthen the rest of his body in order to utilize the other half and after months of bed rest and only a couple of weeks of just getting into the physical therapy, it was a shock for the body to go from a light work out to a full strenuous one. But it was a matter of life or death.

The massage on his sore muscles did feel good and Sunny let out a groan as pressure was applied to the tense spots. _Okay, so I over did it a little, but I have to. Besides, this is nothing compared to what you used to do in training…_Another thought entered Sunny's mind as he lay on his stomach. _You'll never be treated the same if you are allowed back into the army. You'll be different, but you can use it to your advantage. Maybe even save brothers on the field. That is if they don't reject you…_

Sunny decided that it wasn't worth fretting over these thoughts and worries since his fate wasn't sealed in stone yet. No use in getting worked up over nothing. When the time came, then he would face them head on, but not right now. _Left foot forward, right foot forward,_ he heard Julie's angelic voice repeat in his head.

_Julie…_ "Doc," Sunny tilted his head slightly on his arms toward the direction of Banner, "I understand now."

"Understand what Sunny?" Banner asked curiously.

"The reason I have to fight." Sunny said in a deep, throaty voice, "Julie. She is my best friend and I want her to live the rest of her life no matter how long," Sunny took a painful swallow that tried to get stuck in the middle of his throat, "Or how short that may be. I will fight for her."

* * *

><p>Sunny visited Julie every day even if she protested and argued that he should be getting ready for his upcoming evaluation and not wasting time on her. To Sunny, being next to Julie was not wasting time. Those were her good days. The majority of her days he found her asleep with the only sounds of the machines he so despised faintly beeping and giving readouts of her vitals.<p>

"I'm up to a full run now and it doesn't hurt," he said softly to Julie. She was sleeping today, but he knew she could still hear him. "I think and hope these GAR guys are going to be impressed when they see me. I know Ajax and Buddy would be. I bet Buddy would love to see these babies in action and examine then," Sunny lightly thumped his legs. He still didn't know his brothers' fate, where they ended up or even if they were still alive, but somehow he had the feeling that they were okay for now.

"You would have really liked Ajax and Buddy. They were a good bunch of guys." Letting out a sigh, he went on, "I know you are afraid of heights, but I wish I could have taken you on that jump over the wheat field. We could have soared together. I would have never let you go."

Looking over her frail form, Sunny could feel something well up inside of him. A pressure started to build up in his chest and make its way up to his throat and he suddenly wanted to scream, cry and throw something. Control seemed to slip from him as he continued to sit with Julie.

She was slowly slipping away and he couldn't stop it. At least on the battlefield he and his brothers had a chance to fight back with their rifles and training, but this disease, he couldn't dominate it. He couldn't order it away, blow it up with a grenade or shoot it away with his deece. There was no control over it. How could it be so cruel?

If she had to die why couldn't be swift and painless? Why was it drawn out? Why did fate let him befriend someone so beautiful only to have her taken away? What purpose did it serve? There were so many questions left unanswered and Sunny didn't know where to turn to or who to ask.

Taking her hand gently into his, he raised it to his lips and kissed her pale knuckles. "Leave this shell tonight Julie and dream of a pain free world. I will see you tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Sunny had a dream a few nights later. He was in the golden wheat field he often thought about and this time he wasn't in his GAR armor. He was dressed in a loose white shirt which was unbutton letting the light breeze caress over his fit body and run through his full mane of head of hair.<p>

Closing his eyes, Sunny tilted his head up and savored the warm sun as he walked through the wheat, letting his hand trail beside him gently touching the soft crop.

"_Sunny,"_ his eyes instantly whipped open and there she stood before him. Her beautiful blond hair; long thick locks of gold swayed loosely in the wind. Some of the strands trickled over her shoulder and it almost seemed to Sunny as if they were beckoning him to come closer.

Instead of the fragile pale skin, she had a bronze healthy tone with a slight redness to her cheeks, reflecting her time in the sun. Hazel eyes sparkled and ruby red lips quirked up in a shy but inviting smile. Also in white, her long flowy dress swirled around her bare feet. She was an angel sent from above. She was his angel.

"Julie," Sunny breathed. It took him no more than five steps and he had her in his arms twirling her in a circle. Her laugh, free and happy was just like a songbird and filled Sunny with warmth and joy. He never wanted to leave this place, never wanted to leave her.

"I know Sunny," Julie said softly as she laid her head on his strong chest with her arms still wrapped around his neck. "It's so beautiful here."

"But it's not real," Sunny said sadly. "I wish it was. I wish I could take you here, away from your illness."

He could feel Julie move her head off his chest and look up at him. "Even when I am gone, we'll always have here Sunny. Always. Just remember to soar."

"I will Julie," Sunny said as he wrapped his arm around her elegant shoulders. He watched Julie bask in the fading sunlight signaling an end to a wonderful dream. _Just a little longer please._

At the buzzing sound of his alarm Sunny groaned as he awoke and rolled out of his bed. Today was the day the GAR officials were coming to look at him and make the decision if he was going to live or be sent back to Kamino for "reconditioning."

"Well Julie, today's the day. The chute will open or it won't. Wish me luck." With that, Sunny lifted himself out of his bed and braced himself for a long, tense and harrowing day.


	8. Chapter 8

_Hi All,_

_sorry fo the wait-here is the next installment. Hope you have enjoyed the read so far! October is Breast Cancer month and in respect to that, I am going to try and get this story posted. Please look forward to the next couple of chapters. _

_Please R & R! _

_As always I own nothing. _

* * *

><p>Much to Sunny's surprise he was taken to the GAR training facility where he was brought in front of both an impressive and imposing panel which consisted of a GAR doctor, a training sergeant, an admiral and most surprising the Jedi general Obi Wan Kenobi and Commander Cody who had seen Sunny when he had first begun his physical therapy.<p>

_I can do this; I hope I can do this. _Sunny repeated to himself as he walked in and then stood ramrod straight and gave the panel a stiff salute.

"Identify yourself," the GAR doctor commanded.

"I am CT-0426, paratrooper Parjai Squad, a sub unit of the 2nd Airborne Company and itself a part of the 212th Attack Battalion Sir!" Sunny responded.

"You were selected by GAR surgeons because of your injury to be the first to test out the bionic implant legs. Tell us 0426, how do you feel with your new legs?"

_How do I feel? _"I feel like I have a new lease on life sir, like I can be a great asset in the GAR militia if given the chance," Sunny answered.

"You're physical therapist is not present. It would have been beneficial to have her opinion on your progress both mentally and physically," the admiral's voice was neutral as if this review was below him and it had no importance to him what so ever.

Sunny's jaw clenched in anger at the heartlessness of his superior's attitude toward Juile. If a clone bred from a jar could learn to care, to love a civilian, why couldn't a person born from a womb do the same?

Sensing the tension, Banner spoke up. "Sunny's…" at the odd looks of the panel excluding Commander Cody, Banner cleared his throat and started again, "CT-0426's physical therapist is very ill and won't be able to join us. But I have been able to assist with his remarkable recovery and in such short amount of time he has been able to do more than any other person or clone I have seen. The skin has completely grafted, the bionics has taken well to his system and he is stronger than before."

"Good, we have set up some tests to see how well you have adjusted and if you are indeed ready to come back to the GAR. With us are Jedi General Obi Wan Kenobi and his Clone Commander Cody. We asked them to be here to get their perspective since you will be working with them or their kind directly." The admiral explained.

Sunny narrowed his eyes and could swear that he saw Cody's jaw slightly twitch as well. _Their kind. Aren't we on the same side? _

"I'm ready sir," Sunny said confidently even though his stomach felt like to spill out of his mouth, much like the first time he had ever jumped out of a ship.

As the panel made their way out of the simulation room so Sunny could begin, Cody, Obi Wan and Banner lingered behind.

"You are a whirlwind of restrained emotions. You crave individualism yet seek the approval of your peers and…" Obi Wan stopped mid-sentence trying to find the correct words. "You fear to let her down."

Sunny was at lost for words and his mouth hung open dumbly.

Obi Wan continued, "You are one of a kind and I look forward to working with you." the wizened Jedi gripped Sunny shoulder and their eyes met. "Draw from the strength within my friend and do not let your fear over shadow the light. Remember the reason you are doing this or who you are doing this for. May the Force be with you."

"Thank you sir. I hope I have the opportunity to prove to both you and Commander Cody I still have what it takes to be the best." Sunny saluted sharply and watched numbly as the Jedi and commander left the room. Did he know about Julie and how he felt about her? _He's a Jedi, of course he must have felt your feelings a million miles away! _

Sunny shook his head to clear it and realized that Banner was speaking to him. "…Have someone, more like someone's who want to see you."

Sunny turned to see two very familiar figures walk through the door. Today was no different than any days from Sunny's past and spell death for the ex-paratrooper, but unlike the days before, Sunny would not meet the maker because of an explosion from a mine or a laser beam from a tinne. No, it could be a written note or a comlink click from his peers. Trained to keep emotions such as surprise contained, Sunny could not help but feel elation his brothers Ajax and Buddy walked up to him.

"Well look at you!" Ajax exclaimed.

"Sunny!" Buddy and Ajax embraced their brother.

"Guys! What are you doing here?" Sunny asked bewildered.

"I invited them Sunny," Banner said.

"Doc?"

"Julie asked me to find out where your brothers were and to bring them here for your test. She said that it would give you that extra confidence and push that you needed."

"Julie," Sunny whispered. She hadn't let him down, not that she would. Now it was his turn to deliver on his promise.

"Guys, I thought I would never see you again," Sunny grinned as he embraced with each brother.

"Honestly Sunny, we thought the same," Buddy, ever practical, somber Buddy, cast his eyes down shamefully at admitting that he had lost hope in seeing his brother again. But it was realistic for him to think that Sunny wouldn't survive much less be given another opportunity to go back into the military.

"Yeah, when the doctors said that they were going to have to remove your legs, we both almost lost it. The MP's practically had to hold us back so we couldn't follow you in the operating room," Ajax continued.

"Boys, I'm sorry to cut this short, but we have to get the tests under way," Banner interrupted but sounded apologetic.

"Wait, before you go," Sunny said hurriedly. "If I make it back, does it bother you that I have…" Sunny trailed off hoping that his brothers understood his agitation.

"First off Sunny it's not if it's when," Buddy started.

"And second, no, it's not the parts that make the man. It's the heart and soul and you have plenty of it. See you on the other side," Ajax finished and clasped Sunny in a Mando fashion handshake before leaving.

"Good luck Ner'vod," Buddy saluted and followed after Ajax.

"They seem like good men," Banner said.

"The best. Banner, thanks. And tell Julie…" Sunny was cut off by the doctor.

"You can tell her when you finish."

"Okay doc. See you on the flip side."


	9. Chapter 9

_Hi All,_

_here is the next installment! Thank you all for your reviews-you are all awesome and they are greatly appreciated! _

* * *

><p><em>I can do this. You're not only doing it for yourself,<em> _but for Ajax, Buddy, Banner and… _Sunny reminded himself as sweat trickled down his face and back and made his shirt cling to his skin. _…And for Julie. _

He scrambled up a fifteen foot wall and didn't even pause at the top as he threw himself over and landed with a grunt of pain on the ground. Even with pushing himself all week long, his body strained against the obstacles.

He was not offered armor, no the panel wanted to see Sunny for all that he was worth, including going up against blaster fire. Luckily for him, it wasn't live fire but held enough punch so as if it were to hit him, it would give a good stinger.

Sunny rolled and tucked his body up against a wall as blaster bolts rained down upon him. Breathing heavily, Sunny sat there for a moment, trying to compose himself and catch his breath. He needed to do something to really impress these GAR idiots especially that smart mouth admiral. Yes his body ached, yes his legs felt heavy, but he would make them work for him.

Gathering himself into a crouching pose, Sunny readied himself to jump over the large block. _Okay, let's show them what these babies can really do. _He could feel the gears wind themselves up ready to spring and if the Force itself had an influence, Sunny sprung from his spot and straight into the air and perfectly flipped over the onslaught of blaster fire and landed right on top of the blaster itself. Using the pent up fury he held back while meeting the judging panel, with a snarl and a roar, Sunny ripped the blaster right out of the wall. Sparks flew from all directions, but it only added to Sunny's fuel. _You want a show; I'll give you a show! If I have to go, I'm going out with a bang. _

Sunny jumped down from the now broken blaster that continued to rain sparks and he ran as fast as he could, twisting and turning, ducking when the walls turned to fire and tried to torch him. The floor opened up and a deep chasm loomed in front of him. Skidding to a halt, Sunny glared at the obstacle. It was deep and it had to be at least forty feet wide. Were they trying to kill him? _Guess there's less guilt in getting rid of a solider in an evaluation than euthanization. _

Swiping the sweat from his brow, Sunny backed up and before taking off he turned and looked up to where they were all standing or sitting, judging his performance and saluted.

"_Open your wings and soar. Don't let them keep you grounded," _Julie's sweet voice echoed in his mind.

Sunny took off at a full run and jumped. Arms and legs swinging, the world around him slowed almost to a standstill as he flew over the abyss. To Sunny it could have been mere seconds or minutes being in the air and when the ground on the other side approached, he landed with grace and elegance coming into a perfect somersault and rolled right onto his feet.

Heaving with excursion, Sunny breathed in heavily through his nose and out through his mouth. Suddenly the hole in the floor quickly shut and the room went completely dark. Sunny was on full alert and ready for whatever they were about to throw at him. Instead, the florescent lights on the ceiling lit up and illuminated the simulation room in their normal white glow and Sunny turned around when he heard the sound of a door opening.

"That was amazing!" The familiar sound of his brothers' voices once again took Sunny by surprise. "You flew over that hole like you had wings!" Ajax said excitedly.

Both men skidded to a halt right in front of Buddy and slapped and gripped his shoulders with thrilled support.

"And the way you tore out that turret right out of the wall!" Buddy exclaimed. "Brilliant!"

Their praise and support couldn't have meant more to Sunny, but nervous dread still set deep inside of him. Would it be enough to impress the panel? Did he do the wrong thing in taking out that blaster? Did it show them that he had too much rage? Did he have the necessary passion and fervor to get back into the GAR? Right at this very moment he wished Julie was standing by his side. She had been his main thought throughout the test and Sunny hoped he hadn't let her down.

"So what did they say? What did the General and Commander think?" Sunny asked as his breathing returned to a normal rate.

"Well," Buddy started.

"Well what?" Sunny asked anxiously. If his performance didn't impress them, then he had nothing left. He gave everything he had: heart, soul, mind and body. What more did they want?

"They didn't talk a lot and we were ushered out before the panel started to discuss your go. We watched the General and Commander's expressions and Jedi are really good at keeping their expressions schooled. Though when you made that jump over the ditch, Sunny you just about made everyone in the room including the General and Commander break the arms off their chairs! I don't think they ever saw anything like it before. I know I haven't. That has to be a good sign," Ajax looked hopefully at his brother.

"Yes," Sunny said confidently, though he felt far from it. There was nothing he or his brothers or Dr. Banner could do from this point forward. _Such is life for a clone trooper. Give 110% and hope to see another day._

Minutes later the door to the simulation room opened again, the three men turning to the new comers. General Obi Wan Kenobi and Commander Cody stepped into the room and walked toward them. Only because of their training were the three of them able to keep from shouting and dancing in place.

Obi Wan's crystal blue eyes were directed at Sunny and Sunny met him dead on. "General? Please tell me." Sunny didn't mean for it to come out as a plea, but that's the way it sounded.

"It would be a lie if I said I wasn't worried about the rage and such passion I felt flowing off of you Sunny. It actually took me by surprise to actually feel it come from a clone." When Sunny went to interrupt the Jedi, Obi Wan held up his hand and Sunny shut his mouth. "I must admit I have been closed minded about our troopers. There is no reason for me to do so since I have worked with the best," the Jedi gestured to Cody who slightly reddened on his neck. "To work with so many in such dire circumstances, it easier to train oneself to think of our troops as military tools than men with feelings and souls. And it is wrong and I must apologize to you." All four gaped at the general, loss for words.

"For Jedi, even we have to have some passion and compassion in our lives, so why would you, men of flesh and blood be any different?" The general shook his head. "You wouldn't. Sunny, thank you for opening this foolish panel and this blinded Jedi to a new world of conviction and dedication." He turned to Cody. "And Cody, my friend, I am sorry."

"Uh, thank you General," Cody said awkwardly. He didn't feel the need for an apology was that necessary. He was just doing the job he was bred to do, but he did admit that a little piece inside warmed that his general did care to recognize that he and his brothers were more than flesh machines.

"Welcome back Sunny. You'll be reporting back to GAR in two days."

Whoops from Ajax and Buddy filled the room and Sunny could hardly believe his own ears. _We did it Julie! _Suddenly another thought entered Sunny's mind. He couldn't go back to the GAR, not without her knowing what she did for him.

"Sir!" Sunny shouted for the Jedi's attention as he was making his way out of the room. He turned once again to face Sunny. "I really need your help. Please."


	10. Chapter 10

_Hi All,_

_This the last chapter to Through The Eyes Of An Innocent. Thank you all so very much for your kind, awesome support and reviews. As I mentioned before, this is a difficult subject for me, but I appreciate you all taking the time to read this story. _

_Please enjoy! _

* * *

><p><em>I'll take your part<br>When darkness comes  
>And pain is all around<br>Like a bridge over troubled water  
>I will lay me down <em>

_-Simon & Garfunkel_

Obi Wan and Sunny quietly entered the softly lit room and padded over to the bed where her frail form lay still on the soft bed. Only by the slight, shallow intakes of breath let the two men know she was still hanging on.

Dr. Banner, Ajax, Buddy and Cody stayed outside giving Sunny and the Jedi their respectful space and prevented anyone from entering.

"General," Sunny spoke gently, "this is Julie. She is the reason I am here today. She gave me the strength and courage to take one step in front of the other. I owe everything to her sir." Sunny looked down at her. Her head was covered with a fuzzy beanie to keep the chill off of her. Sunny knew from experience that heat was lost the fastest if your head was exposed to the cold. Her eyes were closed to the world, but her slightly parted lips still held a deep rosy crimson color which was a vast contrast to her milky white skin.

Sitting down next to Julie, Obi Wan gently took her hand into his. "She is in a lot of pain," he said sorrowfully, as if he could feel her pain. Sunny suspected that the Jedi could. "This illness is trying to consume her, but she is valiantly fighting it." The Jedi shut his eyes and Sunny watched on nervously, anxiously but trustingly.

"She doesn't want to let go until she knows you are okay Sunny," Obi Wan said gravely.

"Tell her then," Sunny urged. He didn't want to see his friend suffer any more than she had to, especially over him.

"Give me your hand," Obi Wan reached out for Sunny who looked on tentatively. "It's okay Sunny. Trust me." And he did. Sunny felt the firm grip of the Jedi and the stale walls of the hospital's room melt away and was replaced with a cool breeze and….

_The wheat field! What is going on? _

"Sunny," her melodic voice called to him. Sunny pivoted in the dirt and did not hesitate this time to run to her. Julie, with her glorious golden mane flowing in the wind, bronze skin glowing healthy and radiant sapphire dress dancing around her feet, Sunny scooped her up in his arms and twirled her around.

Through weeping tears and broken laughter, they held each other tightly hoping to never let go.

"We were here once before," Sunny finally managed to compose himself and gasp out.

"This will always be my favorite place," Julie lightly wiped the tears from Sunny's face as he did the same for her. Julie laid her head on his chest as they swayed together in the slight breeze and watched the sea of wheat dance with them.

Minutes passed and her faint whisper broke the silence, "Thank you for not giving up Sunny."

"Thank you for being my reason to fly Julie." He gently kissed the top of her golden head and hugged her closer.

"Sunny, I'm scared," her voice trembled. "I don't want to hurt anymore, but I don't want to leave you."

"You are very brave Julie," Sunny said deeply. "My sweet, courageous Julie. We shall always be together." Sunny tipped her head up so that they were only a breath away from each other. "Julie," he whispered.

"Sunny," the tears ran freely down her silky face and did nothing to stop them.

"Be free. No more pain Julie." With that, Sunny closed the small distance and kissed her beautiful lips.

* * *

><p>The wheat field dissolved away and was once again replaced by the pale hospital walls. Sunny quickly opened his eyes and looked at Obi Wan, who actually had held back tears in his own indigo eyes.<p>

"I have taken as much pain away as I could to make her comfortable. She doesn't have much longer Sunny, I'm very sorry." The Jedi coughed to clear his throat and stood up to leave.

"General," Sunny reach out grasped Obi Wan's wrist before he walked away. "Thank you." Obi Wan gently patted Sunny's hand and nodded.

Before exiting the room, the Jedi looked back at the mourning paratrooper. _Through the eyes of the innocent how we learn so much. _Obi Wan sent out a small shimmer of the Force toward them. _May the Force be with you._

* * *

><p>"Turn your face to the sun and the shadows fall behind you," Sunny murmured. A single tear trickled from Julie's eye.<p>

Sunny took Julie's hand and with her faint grip, they held each other for the rest of the night and into the next day. He didn't know when, but Sunny had fallen asleep at some point during the night. When he had awoken her grip had loosen and Sunny knew.

* * *

><p>The emerald blades bent under their booted feet as they made their way through the grassy sea. Only the gentle murmurs of his friend's voices broke the peaceful silence as they approached their destination, but Sunny didn't mind. In fact, he welcomed their supportive presences and found comfort and appreciation that they wanted to join him.<p>

Ajax and Buddy understood life and death as it was flashed trained into them. They were born, they were taught to follow rules, they were ordered to serve, they fought without asking questions and they tried to die honorably. Through his short experience, Sunny started explain to his brothers that there was so much more than orders. If that was it, then were they really better than fleshly droids that the public made them out to be?

"I was lucky guys," Sunny had sat Ajax and Buddy down one day and made them really listen to him. "I lost my legs but in return found my soul. Found my reason for fighting. And I will fight for her. What will you fight for?"

Sunny came to a stop and Ajax and Buddy settled on each side of him. Each held a small bouquet of xanthic colored flowers that matched the striping of their plastoid armor. Coruscant wasn't a planet to offer in the ways of real anything, but somewhere amongst the manmade towers of steel and where the synthetic cobalt river ran, green blades of grass and small daisies grew. He knew this is where Julie would want to be.

The white stone Sunny had practically begged Banner to find was simple with her name carved delicately into it and right underneath it were three words that would never leave Sunny.

_Courage_

_Bravery_

_Best Friend_

Sunny bent at his knees and softly said, "My pain will pass and your beauty will remain. Thank you my sweet, sweet Julie. Thank you for showing me how to find the courage and pass it on. Thank you for being strong and I hope where ever you are it is wonderful." Sunny brought the buttercup flowers up to his lips and gently kissed them and then put them in front of the headstone.

"Nu kyr'adyc, shi taab'echaaj'la," Buddy and Ajax both said softly and respectfully put their flowers next to Sunny's.

After a few moments Sunny stood up and turned to his brothers. "Ready Ner Vod?"

"Are you ready Sunny?" Ajax asked hesitantly.

Swinging an arm around Buddy and Ajax's shoulders, Sunny grinned one of his famous smiles for the first time in a long time. _Live life to the fullest._

"Guys, let us spread our wings and soar."

* * *

><p>**The quote 'Turn your face to the sun and the shadows fall behind you." Is a Maori Proverb that I found and thought was very pretty.<p> 


End file.
